Large abandoned industrial buildings in Medici
.]] Large abandoned industrial buildings are a recurring structure in the Insula Striate region of Medici and Insula Lacrima in the Mech Land Assault DLC expansion for Just Cause 3. Description Most of the buildings use the same structure model as one another, consisting of a large building, often with holes in the roof and two large doors on each end. Surrounding the structure is usually lots of overgrowth and vehicle wrecks. All of the larger facilities contain collapsed mining conveyors with a couple of exceptions. A smaller type of industrial facility more similar to a warehouse also appears three times and is mostly empty except for some computer servers, two examples of the six or so spawn inside each other, considered a glitch or a case developer oversight. The structures are usually abandoned, but most are considered special for they usually contain spawn-points for Medici Military marked vehicles, even after province liberation. Two also appear on Lacrima as part of the Mech Land Assault DLC containing a wrecked drone. They have a unique appearance with a rusted roof and worn eDEN Corporation paint. Examples of the same models as all of these abandoned buildings can be found as part of military bases all over Medici as well, without any of the special vehicle spawns. Locations There is usually about one facility per province in Insula Striate, as well as two in Insula Lacrima. In Costa Sud Costa Sud contains two of the buildings. Building at N 40 45.510 E 5 44.620: This one is located in the far west reaches of the region, atop some mountains and in some bush. This is the location for the teleportation Easter Egg in Insula Striate. Much of the building is covered in trash and a couple of street-people have made themselves at home here. One should be wary of the fact this facility doesn't show up on the in-game map. No driveable vehicles spawn here. Notably, it is one of the only larger buildings that doesn't have a collapsed conveyor inside. Building at N 40 45.250 E 5 46.210 This building is in the far east on a road splitting off with the route for Guardia Costa Sud I, heading south. The structure spawns an Urga Bkolos 2100, an Urga Ogar 7 V8 and two Pavouk U-15s, however, it should be noted that it's extremely tedious to climb the steep access road in the provided tank, due to its poor acceleration. Before liberation a group of soldiers spawn here negotiating over a map. In Grande Pastura Building at N 40 50.590 E 5 42.490 One facility is located in Grande Pastura next to a field of large rocks. This is the only of the structures without anything of value to the player inside. The building contains a partially collapsed mining conveyor system like most of the others. Interestingly the small dirt path to the site spawns traffic, causing AI to drive a short distance to the road end before turning around and heading back. In Libeccio Building at N 40 45.180 E 5 33.400 Libeccio also contains one of the structures, located on the road to Guardia Libeccio I and positioned along the coast. The building contains a collapsing concrete guard tower and a spawnpoint for a Corvette. Before liberation it's populated by Medici Military soldiers, but these are replaced afterward with Rebellion soldiers. The Corvette will always be Medici Military marked. This is the only of the sites located south of the wall, however it can only be accessed by road via Maestrale. It is also one of the only ones located by the sea, aside from the second one in Val de Mar mentioned below. In Litore Torto Building at N 40 49.280 E 5 46.140 Litore Torto contains one of the buildings. The site is actually a cluster of two buildings. It's located on a turnoff from the road to Guardia Litore Torto II. The buildings are on a large area of flat land, made up of one standard size structure, and one another size one identical inside to the second one listed in Val de Mar, featuring the same computer server arangement inside. It spawns an Urga Bkolos 2100, a Weimaraner and a Pavouk U-15. In Maestrale Maestrale has two warehouses. Building at 40 48.580 E 5 34.820 Located on the northern shores of the only lake fully surrounded by the province, this building contains an Urga Bkolos 2100, and two Pavouk U-15s. Two Medici Military soldiers also spawn here even after province liberation. The structure here is to a much smaller design than most of the others in this article, identical in size to the second one listed for Val de Mar below. Building at 40 48.310 E 5 32.870 This site is located on the same road that connects to the dirt runway south of Porto Tridente. It spawns an Urga Hrom D. The building is to the same large design as others, but it's split in two as large sections of roof and wall have been removed, presumably so the helicopter can land here. It also features a concrete dock similar to the one seen in Libeccio. In Montana Building at N 40 49.150 E 5 42.520 One of the sites is located in Montana. It's located nearby Falco Maxime: Centcom and is the only spawn point for the Verdeleon 3, spawning three at any one time. A tank also spawns here, which can either be an Urga Bkolos 2100 or CS Odjur. The building is surrounded by various shipping containers and also has many inside. This is one of the only ones without a collapsed conveyor inside and is also the only one that isn't in a dilapadated condition, instead taking on more of a storage warehouse appearance. In Val de Mar Two facilities are located in Val de Mar. Building at N 40 44.930 E 5 42.240 Located east of the southernmost lake of the province, just above the border to Prima, an Urga Postolka spawns here among various wrecks, including a CS Odjur. Like the one containing the Urga Hrom D in Maestrale, there are gaps in the roof allowing the helicopter to take off from within the building. Building at N 40 47.520 E 5 40.020 This building, located in the same harbour as Porto Coclea, is another of the smaller type. Despite the many vehicle wrecks here, there is no road access. The trees surrounding the area appear burnt, hinting at possible significance to the burning of the north. Inside are a bunch of computer servers, two sets of them inside one another for some strange reason. A CS Powerrun 77 and a Stria Ghibli 3 spawn here, although for unknown reasons, the Ghibli often doesn't spawn. It is Medici Military populated before province liberation. On Insula Lacrima There are two similar sites located on Insula Lacrima outside of marked locations, taking on the appearance of warehouses with shipping containers stored inside. They both are to a different design, featuring a rusted brown roof. Warehouse at N 40 52.450 E 5 35.100 This is on the dock outside The Hive in central-west Alvea. There is not much of significance here except for some eDEN Corporation coloured destructible walls. A small one lane road leads from here to the road to The Hive. Warehouse at N 52.090 E 5 36.170 This warehouse features an abandoned eDEN guardpost and a rather pointless fence gate not connected to any fence. Inside there are old eDEN furniture, paintings and shipping containers, as well as a mech parking station with no mech in it. Most notably there is a wrecked drone here that will scan the player if they venture close enough. Trivia *For other locations spawning Medici Military marked vehicles after liberation, see the following: **Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 - Urga Hrom D. **Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente - U-7 Dravec. **Unmarked helipads in Rocca Blau - various helicopters. **Trains and railroads in Medici - various cars and trucks as well as the CS7 Thunderhawk. **Roadside events - Weimaraner and Urga Szturm 63A. *For similar locations, see the following: **Weapons Warehouse. **Unnamed port at N 40 52.250 E 5 35.700. **Unnamed port at N 40 39.000 E 5 43.250. **Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 46.590 E 5 37.400. **Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 41.650 E 5 37.400. Gallery Gallery (Costa Sud) Costa Sud Warehouse 1.png|The location that the teleportation Easter Egg takes place at. Costa Sud Warehouse 1 2.png|Another view of the same building. Costa Sud Warehouse 2 1.png|The second site in Costa Sud viewed from an Urga Ogar 7 V8. Costa Sud Warehouse Interior.png|Inside. Costa Sud Warehouse 2.png|The site as viewed from up the road next to an Urga Bkolos 2100. Costa Sud Warehouse 2 Road.png|An Urga Bkolos 2100 struggling to climb the road out from the location. It really isn't worth it. Gallery (Grande Pastura) Grande Pastura Warehouse Above.png|The Grande Pastura site viewed from a Stria Ghibli 3. Grande Pastura Warehouse.png|From the ground. Gallery (Libeccio) Libeccio Warehouse Above.png|The Libeccio site from above. Libeccio Warehouse Corvette.png|The Corvette that spawns here. Libeccio Warehouse Tower.png|A collapsing tower outside the building and docks. Libeccio Warehouse Wharf.png|A view down the wharf. Gallery (Litore Torto) Litore Torto Warehouse Above.png|The Litore Torto structures from above. Note the glitched darkened skybox. Litore Torto Warehouse.png|The site viewed from a Carmen Albatross. Litore Torto Warehouse 2.png|The second building. Litore Torto Warehouse Interior.png|The view inside as seen from the Weimaraner that spawns here. Notice the Urga Bkolos 2100 spawn behind some bush. Gallery (Maestrale) Maestrale Warehouse 1.png|The larger building in Maestrale. Maestrale Hangar Hrom D.PNG|The Urga Hrom D spawn here. Maestrale Warehouse 2 2.png|The second site in the province. Maestrale Warehouse 2.png|From closer. Maestrale Warehouse 2 1.png|The other side. The two Medici Military grunts didn't last long. Maestrale Warehouse 2 Above.png|Viewed from above. Gallery (Montana) Montana Warehouse Above 1.png|The building in Montana from above. Montana Warehouse.png|A sunset above the site featuring a Stria Ghibli 3. Montana Warehouse Night.png|The other side viewed at night. Gallery (Val de Mar) Val de Mar Warehouse 1 1.png|The larger building in Val de Mar from above. Val de Mar Warehouse 1 3.png|Viewed from farther featuring an Urga U17 Akrobat. Val de Mar Warehouse 1.png|Viewed from the ground. Val de Mar Warehouse 1 Rear.png|The other side. Val de Mar Warehouse 2 Above.png|The second building in Val de Mar. Val de Mar Warehouse 2 1.png|From the ground. Val De Mar Warehouse 2.png|On the wharf. Val de Mar Warehouse 2 Wharf.png|The CS Powerrun 77 along the wharf. Notice how much higher the wharf is than the boat. Val de Mar Warehouse 2 Servers.png|The clipped servers inside. Gallery (Lacrima) Lacrima Warehouse 1.png|The warehouse in Alvea. Lacrima Warehouse 2.png|The second warehouse in eDEN Corporation colours. Lacrima Warehouse 2 Interior.png|Inside. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Unmarked locations in Medici